Lycans
Lycans, otherwise known as Pure-Blood Werewolves or simply Pure-Bloods for short, are werewolves that born with the condition. Their human side retains more control over their animal side, and they can remember what happens afterward during their transformation. Able to transform any time they want, Lycans can also access some of their werewolf powers, such as enhanced strength and speed, even while in human form. Lycans can also feed on just animal hearts, but if they get a taste of human hearts, it is harder to control themselves. They will be drawn to eating human hearts, the temptation escalating with each heart eaten. It is still difficult for them to eat animal hearts even if they can resist (one stated he had to force himself to swallow them). It's indicated that purebloods are both those bitten by a first, second and third generation werewolf and those who are offspring as it has been shown werewolves can have children and one werewolf existed that was fourth generation. Characteristics Purebloods are more powerful than normal werewolves. They are able to control their powers to a much better extent, even under a full moon. And much like Alphas (though not quite to the same level), Purebloods appear to be more animal than Betas. Among packs, Purebloods tend to be more respected, especially if they are the children of the packs Alpha. Powers and Abilities Lycans possess most of the same powers and abilities as Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids, except they do not possess the vampiric traits, such as Mind Compulsion. However, because they are born werewolves, Lycans are considered to be stronger, faster, and more powerful than Betas that were bitten. *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:' Similar to Alpha Werewolves, Lycans have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. A Lycan can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. **'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Lycans are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Lycans can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. *'Super Strength:' Lycans are stronger than regular werewolves, most other shapeshifters, hunters, and humans. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. A Lycan in werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and can prove a challenge for even an Alpha Elder Vampire, as four normal Werewolves in wolf-form can take down an Alpha Elder Vampire. *'Super Speed:' A Lycan's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Lycans can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. **'Super Agility:' Lycans possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Werewolf Bite:' Lycans have venom which is fatal to normal vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. This is usually accomplished by the werewolf biting a vampire. **'Infectious Saliva:' In addition, their bite can turn humans into werewolves. *'Super Durability:' Lycans can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *[[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]:' Lycans possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Lycans can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, a bit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a Lycan's neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. *'Super Senses: Lycans have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Full Moon:' A Lycan's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced and at their peak during a full moon. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Lycans can conceal their sent from that of other werewolves, except Alphas. Weaknesses *'Silver:' Like all werewolves, Lycans can be harmed and killed by silver. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a Lycan's neck will result in instant death. *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a Lycan to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *'Magic:' Witches are able to curse and inflict any supernaturals with enhanced healing abilities with aneurysms that cause the blood vessels in their brains to explode and heal over and over again. *'Heart Extraction:' Ripping a Lycan's heart out will result in instant death. *'Blood Loss:' If a Lycan is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. *'Decapitation:' Decapitation will result in instant death for a Lycan. *'Fire:' Fire can hurt and kill a Lycan. *'Suffocation:' Unlike vampires, who will eventually heal and reanimate after being suffocated, a Lycan will die from lack of oxygen. This means they can die from drowning or being smothered/asphyxiated. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a Lycan pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Species